Night of Desire
by L'Archel-Hotishi
Summary: Three years after restoring the the United World, Emil proposes to Marta on the sight where they first kissed.  A innocent date in Palmacoasta becomes a night to remember in under Altamira's moon.  Emil x Marta, from "After The Sun Shined."


Title: Night of Desire

Pairing: Emil x Marta

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, the story or the franchise presented in this fanfiction.

Author's Note: This is the lemon chapter from my story, "After the Sun Shined." I hope you all enjoy!

**-START- **

Marta was shocked at the proposal.

She thought her blonde haired boyfriend had simply taken her to Palmacoasta for a simple date. That's all that she had planned for, honestly. They would go get some food, watch the sunset and then return to their room for a good night's sleep. So when she saw Emil kneeling before her with a ring box in his hand and confidence shining in his minty eyes, her knees went weak.

"Marta Lualdi…will you be my wife?"

She wasn't sure how to react at first, but when as tears of joy flooded her cerulean eyes, she knew exactly what to do.

Squeezing her hands to her chest, she managed to mutter, "Y-Yes, of course I will!"

The ring itself was expensive looking. Despite how old it was, Marta knew it had belonged to the other Emil's mother. The others, despite this, had proposed other ring ideas to the man. Colette had opted for him to use a gaudy, over-sized cocktail ring. Lloyd had found a copper band that was far too simple. Thankfully, his mother's ring seemed to befit her perfectly. It shone beautifully, just like her.

As he slipped the ring on her finger, she jumped into his arms and kissed him tenderly. "Emil…I can't believe this…I-I'm not dreaming, am I? Are you really proposing to me?"

In that same gentle voice that she'd fallen in love with long ago, he responded, "Yes Marta. I've decided that I never want to be without you again. Ever. I always want you beside me."

"I'm not…too much for you?"

Ah, that old question from the Dynasty Ruins. He didn't know how to answer it at the time. Now, he shook his head.

"No, you're perfect," he said calmly, standing before her contently. Not flustered or rambling. Only honest, handsome and beautiful. "To me, you are the most wonderful person in the world, Marta. I really…_really_ mean that. I do, from the bottom of my heart."

He rubbed the top of her head and threaded his fingers through her hair.

"I could not ask for a better person to be my wife…and I vow to you right here and now that I will be the best husband I can to you. No, I _will_ be the best husband, no matter what."

That was all she needed to hear.

Seconds later, her hands were entangled in his blonde hair, seizing him tightly as she rose to kiss him again. While Emil wasn't much for public displays of affection, he didn't push away.

In fact, a few seconds into the kiss, he forgot they were even standing on the bridge. His hands roamed her back freely until they eventually came to her small rear. He cupped it sensually and pushed her body further into his own. Marta moaned at the action and Emil, unable to resist the urge, invaded her open mouth boldly with his tongue.

The sensation made the couple groan with ecstasy. Castagnier pushed her frail body against the railing of the bridge to keep her steady.

"M-Marta…you taste so sweet…" he gasped, his tongue swirling around her sweet mound as if he was plucking a cherry.

"Don't talk, Emil…" Marta whispered. She didn't want to hear his voice now. All she wanted to feel were his emotions…his true feelings. He had used to be such a shy boy, so it was amazing to see how brave he'd become and how much he'd grown up. She was so proud of him.

Marta had made herself useful by bettering the life of someone she deeply cared for. In the process, she'd changed as well, but also for the better. All she had ever done before she'd met Emil was run away. Run away from her father, her past and her destiny. Nothing was important enough to make her stop.

But then entered a blubbering young lad from Luin, and everything became so delightfully topsy-turvy that she couldn't run anymore. He made her feel needed and important.

Lloyd and the others had accomplished so much more than she had. She played a minor role in their epic adventure. However, she didn't need a major role anymore. She no longer needed to be center-stage. Marta Lualdi met the world to one man, and that was enough for her.

Nobody else saw her the way he did, and even if nobody else cared for her, he would.

For the first time in her life, she felt like a complete human. And she would be damned if she didn't celebrate the feeling.

"Rent a room," she gasped in between kisses.

"Hm? I thought you said no talking…" he said naively.

"Rent a room in the Lezareno Hotel…"

He would have asked why, but the answer was reflected to obviously in her eyes that he didn't need to.

_Because I can't wait until we reach Triet._

Castagnier understood completely. Managing to hide a small blush, the two raced to the Lezareno Hotel to purchase a room for the night. When the clerk asked what room they preferred, Castagnier responded, "The largest suite on the top floor."

Marta could have died at that moment.

The clerk rang up the price within a few moments, asking Emil for the money. It was a hefty sum, but they had plenty of cash on them after traveling (the room cost about 25,000, which wasn't much when they were carrying 6,000,000 in their pockets.)

The woman dropped the keys in Castagnier's hand and took his money gratefully. The couple darted to the elevator once the transaction was completed. They held hands the entire way, but tried to make sure that their faces were calm. They traveled up each floor with ease until a strident ping alerted them that they'd reached the top. Emil looked outside and saw that the floor was uninhabited by anyone. All the royals must be somewhere else, he thought with a smile.

Not wasting a moment, Emil lifted his bride-to-be up in the air and handed her the keys. She unlocked the door and Emil stepped inside. Once the door was shut and locked tightly, he strode over to the suite's large bed and tossed her upon the mattress. She bounced slightly, and the ends of her dress flew upward to reveal her blush colored panties. Emil turned pink and Marta, noticing the color of his visage, decided to lift her dress above her head and toss it aside. Against the faint glow from the window, she looked radiant. She belonged in a painting inside the most glamorous of religious monuments. She was an angel.

Emil approached her and climbed atop her small body, planting a searing kiss on Marta's lips. The kiss was hot, but it started out slow, as usual for Emil. Then, as his hand found the clasp to her bra, her breath hitched and the kiss depended. He let the lacy garment fall away with a whisper.

Her petite breasts were before him. Each was small, but erect with desire. He first caressed the tiny mounds with his eyes, and then reached out to knead them with his slightly calloused hands. Marta moaned loudly and sank backwards onto the bed. The way he touched her was starting to make her loins dampen with desire. "O-Oh…mmm…Emil…"

"Does it feel good, Marta?"

"Oh, y-yes…so good…"

"More?"

"Y-Yes please…" she stammered.

Emil opened his mouth and descended upon her chest. When his hot, wet tongue touched her pebbled tips, she let loose a cry of delight. The sensation gave her chills and she could barely keep herself from shuddering under him. He eventually took her entire nipple into his mouth and sucked and massaged it gingerly. Everything about her was so intoxicating and delicious.

"W-What…are you doing?"

"You've made me feel so wonderful," he said innocently, without any trace of perverted intention. There was only lustful love. "I'm returning the favor. Do you mind…?"

The next line made her completely crumble.

"Because if I touch you more…you're so beautiful that I'll never be able to stop again."

Her hands flew to his clothes. They had to come off before she went insane. Gradually, she lifted his shirt from his toned chest and pants from his legs. Still atop him, his bronzed body moved along hers, lithe and beautiful. Like a god.

He continued to lap and her breasts and trail kisses down her body until he reached her lower anatomy. The blonde reached out to cup her delta of womanhood sensually, watching as another gasp was ripped from her throat. She tossed her head back and forth and arched into his touch. They'd done this before, multiple times, but Marta still loved to feel his fingers inside of her. Emil didn't dare object. He loved tasting her. But he had a different idea.

He pulled his hand from her only to hear a moan of protest in response. Laughing softly, he kissed her lips and, without warning, left to kiss the wet folds.

"A-Ah!"

"Marta…open your legs," he commanded softly, gently tracing circles along the inside of her thigh with his tongue. She obeyed without hesitation and opened herself to him. Her gem glittered like a tiny ruby and her lips were pink and small, waiting for his entry.

"A-Are you going to…?" she was about to ask when her lips were sealed by pleasure. Emil had bent down and was not entering her with his tongue, trusting the pink muscle in and out of her throbbing cavern. "E-Emil! Oh my…ah! Ah!"

He tasted her amply until he found her clitoris. Stimulating the tiny muscle, he felt Marta's body begin to tighten and become almost fiery with heat. Her breasts were swelling and her skin was red and covered with sweat, as was his.

The feeling of his rough tongue against such an intimate part of her body was giving Marta. He left her, knowing that she was fully lubricated and aroused. He could now enter her with his manhood.

"Wait, not yet," she pleaded.

He stopped and cocked her head at her quizzically. He was just as aroused as she was…why would she stop him now? "W-What is it? I can stop…if you want…but it's a little late…"

"I know," she smirked, feeling like she'd just bested him. "I have a little surprise for you as well," she admitted and her fingers wrapped around the silken mass between his legs. "Call it revenge."

It was Emil's turn to cry out. He moaned as his fiancée felt his hard, throbbing erection. His manhood was hard in her palm, but it had a soft, almost silky texture that intrigued Marta. Still smiling, she bent down and slowly swirled her tongue around the tip of his cock. The blonde bucked his hips at the warm sensation and felt his heart skip. There was a searing heat that felt like it was ready to erupt forming between his legs, the pressure making his lower anatomy throb with desire. "M-Marta…" Emil groaned, trying to steady his voice. "Mmmm…."

She took his entire length into his mouth and began to massage it with her tongue. Finally, when he knew he couldn't take it any longer, he beckoned to lift her head and lie down. She decided to obey him, but instead of getting on her back, the mischievous woman turned around and got on her stomach, lifting her ass in the air. "Emil…take me like this," she pleaded, glassy-eyes and red-faced. "I want to you to…have me from behind."

Her sudden tone-shift shocked Emil for a moment. But it only proved to him that she wanted him. Badly.

And he desired her in a return a million times over.

He mounted her gently and used his thighs to thrust her legs open. Then, with her face pushed into the pillow below, he slid into her from behind. The sensation was so different from their traditional love-making that, for a moment, she was reminded of being a virgin again. "O-Oh, ah…ah! E-Emil!" she cried out, fingers gripping the sheets. Emil had placed both hands on her hips and was starting to thrust in and out of her, the angle of penetration having and equally arousing effect on him.

His muscled abdomen was pressed against her small buttocks as he pounded her, leaving her to scream in pure arousal into the pillow. There was no pain, only pleasure. It rattled her to her very core, but she made sure to hold out as long as she could without succumbing to him. She never wanted that moment to end. The young woman had never felt more joined, body and soul, with another person.

"M-Marta…"

"Go faster, Emil!" Marta pleaded, practically begging him. "Please! I need you!"

He did, and their pace was soon a fast-tempo rhythm. Both gasped in sync each time his cock extended within her small body. When Emil pushed, Marta pressed, making sure he went as deep as possible. Finally, Marta let herself spiral into blackness as Castangier finally hit her sweet spot. She climaxed and felt the flesh of her womanhood convulse around his cock like a hot fist. Seconds later, Emil's seed exploded within her, and she felt that it could have pierced her heart. There was a unanimous cry of ultimate desire and satisfaction. Both tumbled into one another arms, kissing under the moonlight that streamed through their bedroom window. Marta felt the sticky liquid running down the back of her thighs, but felt so at peace that all she wanted to do was lay beside him.

"Wow…that was different," Marta said with a giggle. "I think you're becoming bolder, Emil."

"Am I?"

He laughed and kissed her mouth. "I never knew that being bold could allow me to end up with an amazing woman like you. It's good motivation."

She pouted. "Is that the only reason you love me?"

"No, not even close."

A smile conquered her visage as they settled into bed. He kept one hand on her rear and she threw her leg over his hips, making sure that they could bask in their collective warmth.

And to think Emil had been nervous about the proposal. It'd gone better than expected.

**-END-**

I'll continue to stick up for this game. I played the first Symphonia when I was like 10, so I've loved it for a long time…and I STILL like the sequel. I'll never understand the hate. (Deep sigh)

Well, you know the rules! R&R if ya got the time, and you can flame whatever you want except the pairing itself. I hope this lemon scene was a bit better…I totally cheated people on the first one because I was sick and lazy. Sorry!


End file.
